The present invention relates generally to vehicle safety systems and more specifically to systems for protecting an occupant of a vehicle.
Various safety systems are used to protect occupants of vehicles. For example, seat belt and airbag systems may be used to protect vehicle occupants. In the case of a lift truck, one suitable seat belt system, for example, might comprise an automatic locking retractor and a belt buckle assembly. Lift trucks may also be equipped with a Falling Object Protection System (FOPS), which comprises a sectioned roof resting on side supports, thereby creating a cab or cockpit in which the occupant is generally protected from falling objects. It has been found that during lift truck tip-over conditions, an occupant may try to exit the cab of the vehicle, or may be ejected from the cab, prior to completion of the tip over. What is desired is a safety system that blocks the exit pathway and contains the occupant substantially within the cab of the lift truck or other vehicle.